The Hoard Of Mikazuki Island
by JyoAIL
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke (20) seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar milik keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal.Tinggal disebuah Mansion besar bersama para pelayan setianya. Suatu hari, Sasuke pergi berlibur di sebuah pulau menempati rumah besar mendiang kakak kandungnya yang tewas di tengah orang bocah laki-laki 15 tahun hadir dalam hidupnya dan membawa kebahagian-
1. Chapter 1

**The Hoard Of Mikazuki Island**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**WARNING: SHO-AI, GAJE, OOCness, Typo(s), Alur cepat(?), AU**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Uchiha Sasuke (20) adalah seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar milik keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal. Tinggal disebuah Mansion besar bersama para pelayan setianya. Suatu hari, Sasuke pergi berlibur di sebuah pulau menempati rumah besar mendiang kakak kandungnya yang tewas di tengah lautan. Ditengah kesedihannya merindukan seorang kakak, seorang bocah laki-laki 15 tahun hadir dalam hidupnya dan membawa kebahagian tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

_**Jika hidup ini laksana jalan setapak yang panjang..**_

_**Aku akan terus berjalan..**_

_**Jika cinta seperti lautan biru yang luas..**_

_**Aku akan terus berlayar..**_

_**Selagi itu bersamamu..**_

_**Aku akan terus memulai bersama mu..**_

_**...**_

* * *

Mikazuki adalah sebuah pulau terpencil yang terletak di perbatasan kota Kiri. Pulau yang indah, dikelilingi oleh pantai berpasir putih lembut dan deburan ombak yang terdengar bagaikan lullaby bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sebuah rumah besar, dengan gerbang yang tinggi, laksana sebuah istana tak berpenghuni karena terlihat begitu sepi dari luar.

Rumah itu terletak tepat di tepi pantai, dengan dipisahkan oleh jalanan saja. suara langkah sepatu terdengar mengisi ruangan bawah tanah yang dipenuhi oleh deretan-deretan buku yang tertata apik pada beberapa rak di ruangan tersebut.

"kau disana"

Seorang pemuda yang sedang focus membaca buku tebalnya Cuma mengangguk pelan, tanpa melirik kepada pria yang memiliki rambut senada dengan rambut ravennya. Luka membekas sedikit membuat setengah dari wajah tampannya terlihat rusak, namun pria bernama Obito itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Luka yang ia dapatkan ketika menyelamatkan keponakan kecilnya dari pembantaian yang terjadi 10 tahun silam.

"Itachi juga sering membaca itu" kata Obito, melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Obito adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Kakaknya tewas tenggelam di lautan 5 tahun yang lalu, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh saingan keluarga mereka. "Jangan bicarakan dia ketika aku sedang sibuk" sahut Sasuke.

Obito tersenyum simpul, Sasuke memang menjadi pribadi yang pendiam ketika ia kehilangan kakaknya yang memilih untuk kabur dari rumah besar mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian, pembantaian dikeluarganya pun terjadi. Kehilangan keluarganya, membuat mental Sasuke menjadi sedingin es di kutub utara. Sasuke menjadi seseorang yang antisocial, tanpa seorang teman, dan seorang sahabat. Menghabiskan masa sekolah dengan jalur homeschooling.

Ini adalah hari kedua Sasuke berada di pulau Mikazuki untuk berlibur setelah menghabiskan waktunya dengan perusahaan milik keluarganya. Seharusnya Obito lah yang menggantikan kakak kandungnya yang tewas 10 tahun yang lalu. Dengan wajah yang setengah mati rasa, membuat Obito enggan untuk tampil di depan umum.

Obito menghabiskan waktunya di rumah itu bersama mendiang keponakannya yang tewas saat berusia 20 tahun. Itachi tewas, menurut berita pewaris Uchiha itu tewas tenggelam. "mungkin saja kau merasa syok atas kepergian satu-satunya keluarga kandung mu" Obito tersenyum, dan terlihat sedang memilih sebuah buku untuk dibaca.

"Paman, berhentilah bicara tentang mereka" ujar Sasuke, dikepalanya masih teringat betapa sibuknya kedua orang tuanya, serta kakak sulungnya yang lebih memilih untuk hengkang dari rumah utama mereka. Obito menoleh ke arah keponakannya, dikening Sasuke masih berbekas segaris luka jahit yang belum pernah hilang meskipun sudah lama pembantaian itu terjadi.

"kau kesini untuk liburan kan? pergilah, jangan di rumah terus. Disini banyak wanita cantik" Canda Obito.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, dan mendengus pelan. Pemuda itu pun segera meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah itu, tanpa menghiraukan pamannya yang tertawa akan tingkahnya. "dasar anak muda" gumam Obuto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mikazuki (Pukul 2 siang)**_

Sasuke berdiri di balkon tamannya yang menghadap langsung ke arah pantai. Di sana, ia bisa melihat banyak para pelancong yang sedang berjalan-jalan di pantai, serta pemuda-pemudi sebayanya sedang asyik bermain volley pantai. Mereka berteriak, memanggil kawan team nya supaya mengoper bola untuknya.

Pandangan iris onyx itu mengarah pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda darinya sedang berjalan membawa sekerenjang—entahlah, Sasuke tidak yakin apa yang sedang dibawa itu. Bocah itu memiliki rambut blonde, dengan tubuh langsingnya berbalut kulit tan senada dengan warna madu yang manis. Sasuke tidak suka madu, permen, atau pun sesuatu yang rasanya terlalu manis, tapi entah kenapa sangat sulit untuk berpaling dari bocah manis itu? Tunggu, bocah itu menyelipkan sebuah bunga sepatu di telinganya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar, dan melongokan kepalanya ke bawah. Di sana, pamannya sedang berbincang sebentar dengan bocah yang menurut Sasuke itu memiliki wajah yang sangat manis seperti anak perempuan.

"Kata bibi Karin, paman kedatangan tamu, ya?" sayup-sayup, bocah itu bertanya dari ruang tamu. Paman Obito pun juga terlihat membawakan jamuan untuk bocah laki-laki berambut pirang itu. "ya, makanya paman memesan banyak susu" jawab Obito. "memangnya tamunya paman itu suka susu, ya?" Tanya nya lagi.

'_**sepertinya bocah itu banyak bicara' **_batin Sasuke. Sepertinya kau tertarik, Sasuke?

"dia bukan tamuku, tapi keponakanku, Naruto" Kata Obito—tersenyum. "namanya Naruto" gumam Sasuke. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba saja Obito menoleh ke arahnya dan memanggil namanya. "Sasuke, kau sudah bangun? Ayo turun!" seru Obito. Naruto mendongak ke atas, pandangan keduanya berjumpa. Seketika waktu pun dalam mode slow, panah cupid melesat begitu saja pada keduanya. Sasuke memegang dadanya, merasakan kalau jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti drum yang ditabuh.

"Sasuke, turunlah, nak!" Obito mengulanginya lagi,

"paman dia siapa?" Naruto bertanya. Obito menoleh padanya, "dia keponakan ku. Namanya Sasuke, kau bisa temani dia sebentar Naruto?" Obito balik bertanya. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, seperti anak kecil. "paman ingin mengunjungi Kakashi yang sedang mengerjakan proyek kami. Kau mau kan?" Obito berharap.

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar, "baiklah. Jangan sampai malam ya, bibi akan mencari ku nanti" kata Naruto. Obito memeluk Naruto, dan segera mengambil mantel miliknya. "baiklah, bersenang-senanglah!" Obito berlari keluar rumah tanpa peduli dengan keadaan canggung yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. "paman selalu seenaknya begini" gumam Naruto.

Bocah itu pun membawa pesanan Obito ke dapur. Bagaimana bisa ia berada satu atap dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali? Pemuda tampan dengan tatapan aneh itu, pemuda yang Naruto ketahui bernama Sasuke. "tadinya kan aku mau bermain bola dengan kak Sai" Naruto memasukan botol-botol susu sapi segar ke dalam kulkas dengan sangat hati-hati.

"pasti lama" Naruto ngambek, ia ingin cepat pulang dan bermain dengan teman-temannya. "Apa kau bisa masak?" seseorang bertanya padanya. Naruto hampir saja berteriak, begitu terkejut melihat kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dekat meja. "eh, a..ano" Naruto berdiri dan berkata terbata-bata.

"aku lapar, apa kau bisa masak?" Tanya Sasuke, tanpa tahu malu.

"m..masak? masak apa ya—" Naruto memainkan jari-jarinya. "apa saja" sela Sasuke, mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan. "ha'i" sahut Naruto. Bocah 15 tahun itu pun mencari bahan-bahan masakan di dalam kulkas. Wajah manisnya tersenyum senang ketika melihat pasta, saus, bawang Bombay, daging giling, dan juga tomat yang sudah diiris-iris.

Butuh waktu 25 menit, Naruto sanggup membuat pasta irisan tomat untuk Sasuke. Pemuda 20 tahun itu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat topping tomat kesukaannya. "kakak tidak suka tomat?" Tanya Naruto, takut-takut. Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "aku suka. Duduklah! Kita nikmati bersama" usul Sasuke. "eh? Boleh?" Naruto bertanya. "silahkan" sahut Sasuke.

Keduanya pun menikmati makan siang mereka, dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka bermain game. Cukup lama keduanya bermain game, hingga keduanya pun kelelahan dan terlelap hingga malam hari. Obito baru saja pulang, hujan cukup lebat malam ini. berulang kali menekan tombol, namun tak ada yang kunjung membukakan pintu. Untungnya ia membawa kunci cadangan dan berhasil masuk ke dalam.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pagi Hari..**_

Sinar mentari yang masih kemerahan itu menerpa wajah dua orang yang sedang terlelap di atas karpet berbulu. Mentari pagi menelisik melalui celah jendela kamar besar Sasuke. Sasuke pertama kali membuka matanya, sedikit menggosok-gosok kedua matanya yang masih sedikit sulit untuk di buka. Cicitan burung di luar kamar terdengar seakan menyapa hari ketiganya di Mikazuki.

Iris Onyx itu membulat sempurna kala melihat sosok wajah polos nan damai sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Mereka menghabiskan malam mereka berdua dengan game yang ter-pause di layar televise flat itu? Sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi seceroboh ini? "hey, bangun! Sudah pagi!" dengan sangat hati-hati Sasuke membangunkan si pirang. "bangun, Naruto! sudah pagi!"

"nanti bi, satu Menit—APA SUDAH PAGI!" Naruto terbangun dengan wajah baru bangun tidurnya. "K..KENAPA KAU ADA DI—Ahh, aku harus pulang" sang blonde baru saja ingat, jika tadi malam ia memang berada di kamar besar milik pemuda di hadapannya itu. "HEY, KAU BELUM MANDI,DOBE!" seru Sasuke, mengikuti langkah Naruto yang keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, Kak" sahut Naruto. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika baru saja menuruni 3 anak tangga. "KAU MENYEBUTKU,DOBE? AKU NARUTO!" seru Naruto, tidak terima kala Sasuke menyebutnya dengan panggilan Dobe. "Hn, terserah" sahut Sasuke, cuek bebek. Naruto naik tangga lagi, dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. "Kau teme jahat..teme..teme..teme" Oceh Naruto—memukul dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke memiting leher Naruto, tidak begitu kuat. "aduuuhhh, se..sak" Naruto merintih. "aku Sasuke, bukan teme!" sahut Sasuke. Hari ini dia sudah bertindak OOC sekali di hadapan orang yang baru saja ia kenal dalam hitungan 20 Jam. "aku tidak peduli..aku tidak peduli..kakak itu teme, memanggil ku dobe!" seru Naruto, tidak mempedulikan posisinya saat ini.

"kalian sudah bangun?" Obito bertanya dari bawah sana, sambil mendongakan kepala ravennya. "Paman Obito, bantu Naru!" Pinta Naruto, Obito tersenyum simpul. "sampai kapan kau mau memeluk Naru-chan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Obito. "APA?" bentak Sasuke (salah tingkah)—melepaskan pelukannya(?) dari leher Naruto.

"paman sudah mengambilkan baju Naruto dari rumah. Bibi Karin juga membolehkan kau menginap di sini, Naru-chan" ujar Obito. Omelan bibi berkacamatanya itu seketika sirna dari pikiran sang blonde, "a..apa?" Naruto menatap Obito tidak percaya. Baiklah, mungkin nanti Naruto akan membawakan 3 ikat besar rumput laut untuk dijadikan sup kesukaan sang bibi. "paman tadi malam ke rumah bibi mu ketika melihat kalian tertidur sehabis bermain game" kata Obito, berjalan hendak membuka gorden di ruang tamu.

"cih, dasar dobe" ujar Sasuke—masuk ke dalam kamar.

"APA? DASAR TEME"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hal yang Naruto benci dari kehidupan ini adalah, ketika dia merasa sendiri dan diabaikan. Mungkin untuk dibohongi, ia masih bisa terima. Karena dia sendiri pun juga pernah membohongi bibinya ketika ia pernah telat pulang ke rumah sepulang dari sekolah. Maka dari itu, wajar saja jika ada orang yang berbohong padanya. Karena bagi Naruto, terkadang berbohong itu sudah dijadikan tradisi oleh seluruh orang di dunia ini.

"Naru-chan apa benar kau di terima di Kiri Internasional School?" Tanya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, dengan pakaian ala penjaga pantai. Dia adalah Shimura Sai, putra angkat Pak Danzou, pemilik bungalow-bungalow yang ada di pantai Mikazuki. Naruto sangat mengidolakan Sai, karena pemuda 21 tahun itu sangat handal sekali berselancar, menyelam, dan juga pandai melukis pemandangan. Seandainya Naruto tahu, bahwa selama ini dialah inspirasi dari pemuda berkulit pucat ini.

Keduanya kini sedang duduk di bebatuan besar di pantai. Siang ini, Sai meminta Izin pada bibi Karin untuk mengajari Naruto berselancar, padahal sebenarnya Sai hanya ingin bertemu dengan inspirasi hidupnya itu. "kak Sai tahu dari mana?" Naruto balik bertanya, sambil mencipratkan air laut dengan kedua kakinya. Sai tersenyum, "semua orang membicarakan Naru-chan. Hebat ya, Naru-chan diam-diam pintar juga" puji Sai. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, "itu hanya keberuntungan saja. soal hebat sih, kayaknya masih kak Sai" Sahut Naruto, menoleh ke arah Sai.

Naruto sudah menganggap Sai sebagai kakaknya, karena memang hanya Sai lah yang mau berteman dengannya ketika tak ada satu pun yang mau berteman dengannya. Karena Sai, Naruto pun bisa memiliki banyak teman, Sai adalah pemuda kaya raya, jadi, tak ada yang mau menolak untuk bermain dengannya. Namun, Cuma Naruto sajalah yang berteman dengan Sai tanpa peduli dengan kekayaan tuan Danzou yang saat ini sedang dalam masa koma-nya.

"kita jadi tidak bisa bertemu lagi" kata Sai, suara deburan ombak terdengar seolah menjadi back sound kisah kedua anak manusia ini. "aku kan pulang kalau liburan tiba, lagi pula aku hanya tiga tahun saja kau sekolah di Kiri" Hibur Naruto. Sai tertawa pelan, "kau benar. Mungkin karena aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa, Naru-chan" Sai berkata lagi. "aku paham kok. Aku kan sudah menganggap kakak sebagai kakak ku, mungkin kakak juga sudah menganggap ku sebagai adik kakak juga kan" sahut Naruto, dan membuat perasaan Sai bagai tertancap ribuan tombak. Sai tersenyum miris, Naruto menyayanginya hanya sebagai kakak, dan rasanya mustahil untuk mendapatkan hati si blonde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menatap kosong pada suasana pantai yang tersaji di depan kedua mata onyx-nya. Duduk di atas sofa berbentuk ayunan yang memang sengaja disediakan di balkon kamarnya itu. Petikan gitar yang ia mainkan, mengisi waktu kosongnya.

"Sasu-teme!"

Suara cempreng dari bawah sana menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sasuke menoleh ke bawah, di sana Naruto sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Senyum 3 jari di bibirnya itu, menambah kesan manis pada wajah bertanda lahir 3 garis di kedua pipinya. Seperti kucing, atau malah seperti rubah. Sasuke meletakan gitarnya, dan bergegas untuk turun ke bawah untuk menemui sang blonde.

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam gerbang ketika gerbang itu terbuka otomatis. Inilah yang disukai Naruto, gerbang ajaib milik keluarga Uchiha yang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya; bagaimana cara memasangnya?

Sasuke menatap datar tingkah norak Naruto. padahal dengan remote saja Sasuke bisa membuka gerbang otomatisnya itu. "Lakukan lagi..lakukan lagi" celoteh Naruto, bertingkah seperti gadis kecil berkerudung merah jambu, bergigi dua, dan hidup bersama seekor beruang pensiunan sebuah sirkus. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "gunakan ini" ujar Sasuke, memberikan remote itu ke tangan Naruto. "bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" Tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti. Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto, dan mengarahkan remote itu ke arah gerbang. "seperti ini" kata Sasuke, tepat di telinga Naruto.

Dada Sasuke menempel pada punggung kecil Naruto. posisi keduanya saat ini, seperti sedang berpelukan. "wahh, keren" puji Naruto. si blonde pun dengan seenaknya berbalik badan, sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat langsung kedua maniks blue sapphire milik Naruto. keduanya saling memandang dalam diam.

Iris blue sapphire bertemu dengan iris Onyx, dua iris yang terlihat begitu kontradiktif itu saling menganggumi satu sama lain. "indah sekali" gumam Naruto, tanpa sadar. "kau jauh lebih indah" Sahut Sasuke.

"kenapa gerbang mu terbuka Obit—ASTAGA" pekik seorang pria dengan luka garis melintang pada hidungnya. "NARU-CHAN!" seru orang itu. "PAMAN IRUKA" Naruto menoleh dan segera berlari memeluk pria bernama Iruka itu. Sasuke kembali dalam mode awalnya, "paman sudah pulang..paman sudah pulang" Naruto melompat girang. Sasuke berusaha menghilangkan kejadian itu, ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah 5 tahun dibawahnya itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip time..**_

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada headbed ranjang king size-nya. ia menghela nafas sejenak, sebuah album foto berada di pangkuannya. Album berjudul 'me and brother Advanture' berisi foto-foto dimana hanya dia dan Itachi saja. dulu, Sasuke dan Itachi sangat suka bermain bersama, dan menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto bersama kemana pun , dan kapan pun. Mereka anak yang narsis, dan menyimpannya di sebuah album. Itachi pun juga memiliki album yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, disentuhnya foto sang kakak. "kau tahu? meskipun kau telah tiada, namun aku yakin kau ada, kak" gumam Sasuke. Dia merindukan sosok Itachi, Sasuke ingin kakaknya bersama dengannya lagi. Membantu dirinya menghadapi musuh-musuh perusahaan bersama, seperti saat ketika Itachi membantu Sasuke menghadapi musuhnya ketika kecil.

Tapi sekarang, kenyataan itu berbeda. Sasuke harus kehilangan segalanya. Keluarganya dan juga kakaknya. Memang dulu mereka bukanlah keluarga bahagia, ibu dan ayahnya sangat sibuk. Hanya ada dirinya, Itachi, dan juga paman Obito saja. mungkin kalau kakeknya masih hidup, Sasuke dan Itachi masih bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang yang lebih.

Diam-diam Obito mengintip dari celah pintu Sasuke yang terbuka. Melihat keponakan sekaligus satu-satunya keluarga yang masih bersamanya terlihat begitu rapuh di dalam kamar itu. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun membasahi wajah tampannya. Ingatannya dimana, rumah kakak kandungnya Fugaku terbakar habis, tangisan si kecil Sasuke, serta darah kedua orang tua Sasuke kecil membasahi lantai. Saat itu Obito memberanikan diri memasuki rumah yang setengahnya terbakar itu dan hendak menyelamatkan satu-satunya harta berharga Uchiha. Dengan keberaniannya itu, Obito berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menangis di hadapan kedua jasad orang tuanya tanpa menghiraukan api yang mulai menjalar. Obito menyelamatkan Sasuke, tak peduli dengan balok api yang membakar sebagian wajah tampannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini, Obito meminta Sasuke untuk membeli keperluan di toserba milik Uzumaki Karin. Dengan sedikit tidak suka, Sasuke akhirnya berangkat juga. Pamannya itu sepertinya hendak berangkat ke Kiri selama beberapa hari. Tidak terlalu jauh dari kediamannya, membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ke toserba itu.

Baru saja membuka pintu toko tersebut, seorang wanita berkacamata menyambut kedatangannya. Wanita bertampang judes itu tersenyum ramah padanya. "kau pasti keponakannya Obito, ya? Masuklah, kami sudah menyiapkan keperluan kalian" sambutnya. 3 orang pekerja, masing-masing masih terlihat muda, mungkin saja mereka masih sebaya dengannya.

"Lee, tolong ambilkan keperluan Obito!" titah si wanita.

"Ha'i" sahut pemuda berambut seperti kappa itu.

"duduklah, apa kau mau kopi?" Karin membawa Sasuke menuju sebuah meja dimana sudah tersedia 2 buah kursi. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu kursi itu. "tunggu di sini!" seru Karin, Sasuke menoleh pada wanita yang mungkin saja seusia dengan paman Obito. Wanita itu baik, namun wajahnya saja yang terlihat judes. Tak lama kemudian, Karin tiba dengan sebuah nampan berisi segelas limun dan beberapa jamuan yang ia buat bersama keponakan kesayangannya.

"Obito pergi ke Kiri, dia menitipkan mu pada kami" Karin mengulas senyum. "apa ini roti kering madu?" Tanya Sasuke. "tentu saja, aku tidak tahu apa kesukaan mu. Kebetulan keponakan ku suka sekali memasak" kata Karin. "hm, enak" puji Sasuke, tanpa sadar. "terimakasih, jika kau bosan kau bisa mengajak Naruto-chan bermain. Dia punya banyak teman" kata Karin.

"uhukk..uhuk"

Sasuke batuk-batuk ketika mendengar Karin mengatakan perihal keponakannya yang ternyata adalah Naruto. "minumlah" Karin menyodorkan segelas limun squash pada pemuda itu. "terimakasih" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa dobe itu keponakan mu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"dobe?" beo Karin.

"ano, maaf. Maksud ku, Naruto" koreksi Sasuke, Karin tertawa maklum. Keponakannya yang polos itu memang kadang bertingkah layaknya orang bodoh. Tapi, dia percaya, kalau Naruto bukanlah anak yang bodoh, karena Naruto sendiri pun mampu masuk sekolah Bahari bertaraf Internasional di Kiri. "kau bisa menemuinya, di atas" kata Karin, seraya mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. "Juugo, bisakah kau antarkan paket di sana ke rumah Iruka-san?" Tanya Karin, pada seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"tentu saja" jawab Juugo.

"dia adalah kakak angkat ku, dia memang besar dan menakutkan. Tapi, dia sangat baik dan protektif pada Naruto. dia laki-laki yang ramah" Jelas Karin, ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang dipenuh tanda Tanya begitu melihat Juugo.

"KARIN, YO!" Tiba-tiba saja seorang bertubuh besar dan berkulit coklat datang membuka pintu Ruko serba ada milik Karin. "BEE, PELAN-PELAN!" seru Karin, bertolak pinggang. "bagaimana kalau toko ku hancur?" Tanya Karin, wajahnya terlihat kesal. "wahh, jadi ini si tampan itu ya, yo" Bee berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "kau mau berselancar?" Tanya Bee, menggoyangkan papan selancar miliknya.

"tidak, terimakasih" Sasuke menolak halus.

"si tampan? Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Karin. "dia jadi bahan pembicaraan sekitar pantai Mikazuki. Sepertinya Sai punya saingan" jawab Bee, mengelus-elus dagunya. "baiklah, aku butuh minuman soda" ujar Bee.

"ambil saja sendiri, dan lekaslah pergi" Omel Karin. Karin kembali menoleh pada Sasuke, dengan seyum ramah andalannya. "dasar wanita, melihat cowok cakep saja langsung mesem-mesem" cibir Bee.

"dia adalah Bee, Penjaga Pantai dibagian Barat" Karin kembali menjelaskan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setting kembali berubah, dimana hamparan pasir putih memantulkan cahaya mentari di siang hari membatasi deburan ombak di pesisir barat, pantai Mikazuki. Burung-burung laut terlihat sedang memangsa makanan di bawah air. Serta suara sorak sorai anak-anak pantai sedang asyik bermain dengan kawan-kawannya.

Terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang asyik berjalan berdampingan di atas pasir. Naruto memang memaksa Sasuke untuk bermain di pantai, melepas rasa jet lag berada di dalam rumah. Udara sejuk memanjakan mereka, dan memaksa Sasuke untuk tidak berkhianat, karena suasana ini lebih indah dibandingkan berdiam diri di atas balkon dan hanya memperhatikannya saja.

"Indah kan" Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di bibir pantai. Sasuke ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto yang sedang merentangkan tangannya menikmati angin laut. "kak Sasu, apa kau pernah pergi ke pantai sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto, seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas pasir putih. "belum pernah" jawab Sasuke, ia melirik Naruto yang sedang menutup matanya menikmati hembusan angin.

"sungguh? Apa ini pertama kalinya? Aku tidak yakin kalau kak Sasu itu pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corps" meskipun tak bermaksud menghina Sasuke, tapi dengan kata-kata polosnya itu Naruto telah menghina status sosialnya itu. "aku tidak suka sesuatu yang berbau lautan" sahut Sasuke, berbohong. Naruto membuka matanya, terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "sesuatu membuat ku trauma akan lautan" lanjut Sasuke. "tapi kita kan di pantai, bukan di laut" ujar Naruto. "apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Sasuke bertanya seraya ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto.

"Tentu saja. hidup dengan pasir, selalu membuat hati ku nyaman. Tidak melihat Pasir, bisa membuat hati ku tak tenang" kata Naruto, mengingat ia sudah menginjak pasir sejak baru bisa jalan. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "kalau begitu kau bisa hidup di Suna" ujar Sasuke. "Suna? Itu lain lagi, mana bisa aku hidup di kota gurun itu" kata Naruto, tidak terima. "hahaha, kau bilang kau suka pasir" tawa Sasuke.

"maksud ku itu pasir putih seperti ini" sahut Naruto, mengambil posisi duduk dan mengenggam pasir putih dengan tangan kanannya.

"eh" Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sebuah bula volley mengenai kakinya.

"Oh, Naru-chan. Mau ikut main?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai raven kepada Naruto. "Kak Sai" sapa Naruto. bocah pirang itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dimana Sasuke sedikit tak suka pada pemuda bernama Sai itu. "tidak, aku ada janji dengan Sasuke. Lain kali saja ya" ucap Naruto, melempar bola itu ke arah Sai. "kita bisa mengajak Sasuke untuk bermain" usul Sai.

"kau mau ikut, kak teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"tidak terimakasih" sahut Sasuke, beranjak pergi menuju pantai.

"lain kali ya" teriak Naruto. Sai dan temannya pun pergi, Naruto langsung menyusul Sasuke. "kak teme, kenapa kau tak suka bermain volley?" Tanya Naruto, memasukan kakinya ke air. "kau mau aku menjadi hitam terjemur matahari?" Sasuke berbalik Tanya. "Kak Sai saja sering bermain di pantai tidak hitam, lihat! Bahkan kulitnya jauh lebih putih dari mu" kata Naruto. "itu bukan putih dobe! Itu PUCAT!" seru Sasuke, tidak terima kulit ala blasternya disamakan dengan kulit pucat Sai. "heheheh, gomen.." tawa Naruto.

"rasakan ini!" seru Sasuke, menyipratkan air laut ke arah Naruto. "oh, jadi kau mau melawan ku, ya" Naruto merasa tertantang. Keduanya pun akhirnya bermain dengan air laut dan saling menyipratkan ke tubuh lawan masing-masing. Mereka tampak bahagia, mengabaikan sosok Sai yang memandang cemburu ke arah mereka. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, panas, seperti terbakar rasanya. Naruto bahkan mengabaikan dirinya dan lebih memilih bersama dengan orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Konoha (pukul 8 malam)**_

"Uchiha kembali mengalahkan kita" ujar seorang pria berkacamata, dengan sebuah name tag di dadanya bertuliskan nama 'Yakushi Kabuto'. Seorang pria lainnya terlihat sedang duduk di atas kursi roda, memandang ke arah luar jendela. Butler berambut abu-abu pucat itu menyipitkan mata liciknya. "Karena kita belum membunuh putra bungsu mereka" sahut pria itul. Kabuto menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering.

"bagaimana, apa kita harus membunuhnya, tuan Orochimaru?" Tanya Kabuto. Pria berwajah pucat menyeramkan itu bernama Orochimaru, musuh bebuyutan keluarga Uchiha yang selalu bisa mengalahkan usahanya. "anak itu sangat kuat, kita tidak akan bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah" sahut Orochimaru,

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kabuto terlihat was-was. "kita cari tahu apa kelemahannya" ujar Orochimaru. "tapi, bagaimana kita tahu? Kalau saja Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah memiliki seorang kekasih, sepertinya hilang sudah harapan cinta untuknya" Sahut Kabuto, merasa tidak yakin mengingat bocah Uchiha itu tipikal orang yang dingin dan antisocial.

"begitukah? Lihat saja nanti" Ujar Orochimaru, tersenyum licik.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Jika hidup ini laksana jalan setapak yang panjang..**_

_**Aku akan terus berjalan..**_

_**Jika cinta seperti lautan biru yang luas..**_

_**Aku akan terus berlayar..**_

_**Selagi itu bersamamu..**_

_**Aku akan terus memulai bersama mu..**_

"Sasuteme, puisi ini terlalu pendek" komentar Naruto, setelah membaca puisi cinta buatan Sasuke. "tapi ini indah" lanjut Naruto—kemudian memakan kue kukisnya. "terimakasih" sahut Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memainkan laptop miliknya. "kau sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto—berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"itu susunan keuangan, ya?" Tanya Naruto, matanya sakit ketika melihat banyaknya susunan angka di layar laptop Sasuke. "aku harus memantau keuangan perusahaan ku setiap 5 jam sekali" ujar Sasuke, mulai men-scroll kursor ke bagian bawah. "banyak sekali uangnya. Itu uang semua" Naruto menatap tak percaya. "tentu saja"

"apa dengan uang itu bisa dibuat untuk berlayar?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Sasuke tertawa pelan, "apapun, tapi aku tidak akan menghabiskan uang ku untuk berlayar" jawab Sasuke.

'_**Sasu, apa keinginan mu kalau sudah besar nanti?'**_

'_**aku ingin berlayar, kak'**_

Suara dua anak kecil berputar di kepalanya. Memori menyakitkan kembali teringat dalam pikirannya, impian besarnya yang harus pupus begitu saja. siapa yang tidak ingin berlayar? Bahkan, Sasuke kecil sudah memiliki impian untuk berlayar mencari sebuah harta karun berharga yang hanya dirinya sajalah yang bisa memilikinya.

'_**harta karun..harta karun'**_

Teriakan dua anak kecil muncul lagi dikepalanya, hingga mengakibatkan Sasuke menjambak surai ravennya. "Kak Sasu" Naruto menghentikan tangan Sasuke, dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir. "kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto, khawatir. Sasuke tersadar akan keberadaan Naruto, dengan lembut ia menyentuh wajah Naruto. "apa kau lapar? Ayo, kita cari makanan untuk makan malam" ajak Sasuke—seolah melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah mematikan laptopnya, Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kak Sasuke" lirih Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(a/n: hey, readers. AI back!.. setelah bergalau ria melanjutkan fic yang ketiga dan keempat. Kayaknya, AI memutuskan buat Hiatus dulu melanjutkan kedua fic itu. Lagi mencari ide buat itu fic. Yasudah, yang kemarin sempat kecewa sama kedua fic aneh AI, I was release my new Fic. So, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Lanjutkah? Oh, iya yang sempat nanya Blog AI, hueheheheh. Bukannya gak mau ngasih tau, tapi di sini gabisa nge-share alamat weblog tau-.-**

**But, here is it: fujodanshisunarutakyu~(blogspot)~com**

**Review?(did you mind?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hoard Of Mikazuki Island**

**Pairing : Sasunaru**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Warning : Sho-ai, AU, Typo(s), OOC, GAJE, ALUR CEPAT**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pada mu, wahai yang bermata indah..**_

_**Sebiru samudera luas membentang..**_

_**Yang berambut pirang..**_

_**Secerah kelopak himawari.. **_

_**Senyum manis mu, bagai hilang lara di hati..**_

_**(The Hoard Of Mikazuki Island~2)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap orang memiliki cara sendiri untuk bahagia. Jalan mereka, haruslah mantap untuk diambil. Terkadang, apa yang terindah memang belum tentu yang terbaik untuk kita. Terlalu menelaah pun juga belum tentu bisa membawa kita ke dalam arus yang benar di ke depannya. Andai saja hidup ini seperti jalanan, aku akan memilih untuk terus berjalan. Tidak, tak satu pun orang ingin selalu stay di satu titik yan sama.

Mungkin itulah mengapa setiap orang harus memiliki inspirasi dalam hidup mereka. Alunan disetiap melody mengalun lembut menyertai langkah mereka. Deburan ombak pun bisa menjadi sebuah inspirasi. Itulah yang kini mungkin dirasakan oleh tokoh utama kita, si tampan berambut raven yang kini sedang duduk di bibir pantai. Hari ini adalah tepat dua minggu ia berada di Mikazuki, ia pun juga merasa nyaman dan betah di pulau kecil ini.

"Kak Teme!" Suara seorang bocah 15 tahun terdengar memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan yang terdengar konyol. Siapa yang berani memanggil seorang Uchiha dengan sebutan 'brengsek'? orang dobe berambut pirang itulah ku rasa.

Tanpa diminta, si pirang menjatuhkan tubuh berbalut kulit tan-nya di atas pasir putih. Pemuda Uchiha itu memandang curiga sebuah kantung jaring-jaring yang di bawa oleh bocah manis itu. "oh, ini" Naruto mendekatkan kantung jaring-jaring tersebut di depan mata Sasuke. "apa itu?" Sasuke bertanya, seraya mengambil kantung itu dari tangan Naruto.

"cangkang kerang kosong, aku mencarinya di pantai." Jawab Naruto. "dan membiarkan aku menunggu mu disini sampai sore?" sindir Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh pelan, sambil menyipitkan kelopak matanya. Sedari kecil, Naruto memang sangat suka mencari cangkang kerang yang kosong. Naruto sangat pintar memilih cangkang kerang yang indah. di kamarnya, bahkan sudah tidak terhitung lagi cangkang-cangkang kerang yang ia buat untuk dijadikan hiasan kamar.

"kenapa tidak kau buat perhiasan saja" usul Sasuke, menghitung jumlang cangkang beraneka macam bentuk dan menyebarnya di atas pasir. "kalung?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, memasang wajah cute andalannya. Sasuke mendengus, menahan rona merah di wajahnya. "terserah" sahut Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya.

"berbaringlah, dobe!" titah Sasuke.

"memangnya mau apa?" Tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti.

"sudah, lakukan saja!" Sasuke mulai memaksa.

Naruto menurut, ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di pasir, sedikit menepi dari pantai. Sasuke merangkak, tidak peduli dengan celana kainnya yang menempel pasir. "seperti ini?" Naruto meminta pendapat Sasuke. Pemilik surai raven itu mengangguk pelan, dan mengusap lembut surai blonde Naruto. wajah Naruto memanas, ia menutup matanya tidak berani menduga apa yang akan terjadi sehabis ini. "good boy" puji Sasuke. "eh?" Naruto tercekat, ternyata Sasuke hanya memuji nya saja sebagai anak yang baik.

Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya ketika melihat Sasuke mulai menata cangkang kerang itu di sekitar kedua kakinya, lalu naik ke tangan, kemudian naik ke kepala. Saat ini, Naruto seperti sedang tertidur dikeliling oleh cangkang kerang yang indah di atas pasir beratap langit di sore hari. Iris sapphire itu memandang iris onyx milik Sasuke yang juga menatap takjub padanya. "indah" puji Sasuke. "terimakasih" ucap Naruto. "cangkang ini indah, aku akan menjadikannya bahan untuk karangan ku" kata Sasuke, dan membuat Naruto bangun dari posisinya lalu langsung menjambak rambut raven Sasuke.

"DASAR TEME!" teriak Naruto, kesal. Bagaimana bisa, Sasuke melakukan hal seperti ini hanya untuk dijadikan bahan untuk karangannya saja? menyebalkan. Naruto duduk memunggungi Sasuke, masih merasa kesal pada pemuda raven di belakangnya itu. Tak jauh dari mereka nelayan pencari ikan di malam hari mulai mendorong perahu mereka ke dalam air. Acara diam-diam'an seperti ini, akhirnya membuat Sasuke merasa bosan juga. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa diam jika harus berada di samping bocah laki-laki yang sedang memasuki masa remajanya itu.

"kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke—menempelkan rahang tegasnya pada bahu Naruto. si blonde terlihat Cuma mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu. "jangan marah, nanti ku ajak kau jalan-jalan ke—"

"Konoha" sela Naruto, membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. "Konoha" Sasuke membeo, suaranya terdengar begitu pelan. Teringat kota dimana ia dilahirkan, kota berisi berjuta kenangan manis, dan kenangan buruk, berada di sana. Kota yang ia tinggalkan ketika masih berusia 10 tahun kurang. "iya, Konoha" Naruto membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. "kata Kak Sakura di sana itu menyenangkan" ujar Naruto, mengingat tetangganya, Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis transmigasi dari Konoha ke pulau Mikazuki.

Naruto tidak pernah pergi ke sana, namun perasaannya merasa tidak asing dengan nama kota besar itu. Dia merasa déjà vu ketika melihat atau pun mendengar berita mengenai kota Konoha dari tv atau pun melalui radio. "kau pernah ke sana?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam saja, karena tentu dia sangat ingat bagaimana seluk beluk kota kelahirannya itu.

"lupakan, aku tidak akan pernah mengajak mu ke sana" sahut Sasuke. "kenapa?" Naruto bertanya. "terlalu banyak orang jahat untuk orang polos seperti diri mu" jawab Sasuke.

"tapi kata Kak Saku—"

"LUPAKAN UCAPAN GADIS ITU!" seru Sasuke, menatap tajam pada Naruto. Sasuke meremas kedua bahu Naruto, hingga membuat sang blonde merintih kesakitan. "kemana pun, asal jangan ke Konoha" ujar Sasuke, lembut. Tersirat kekhawatiran pada diri Sasuke, dan Naruto pun juga bisa melihat itu dari kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke. "kalau perlu ku ajak kau berlayar dengan kapal pribadi ku" lanjut Sasuke. Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, menyahuti pun juga bingung dengan kata-kata apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"cepat..cepat..cepat, kita harus mengantarnya ke rumah tuan James" Karin menepuk tangannya pelan, memerintahkan pegawai-pegawainya untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Pesanan masih banyak di dalam sana, dan mereka harus mengantar semua pesanan itu. Karena Cuma dirinya saja yang memiliki toko serba ada di daerah itu. Sementara, kebanyakan penduduk pun bermayoritas dari nelayan, dan pengrajin cendramata. Maka dari itu, cukup maklum jika banyak memiliki pelanggan.

"KARIN, YO!" Bee berjalan mendekati Karin yang sedang berdiri di dekat truk pengangkut barang. Karin memasang wajah judes andalannya. "Kushina, kenapa kau bisa punya adik seperti ini" ujar Bee, mengingat sosok Kushina yang ramah itu sungguh berlainan dengan adik kandungnya. dia sangat berbeda dari Jugo dan Kushina. Apa jangan-jangan Karin produk gagal yang tidak gagal? Bee pun juga kurang tahu soal itu.

"mau apa kemari?" Tanya Karin. "Naruto sekarang punya pacar?" Tanya Bee—meneguk minuman kaleng miliknya. "mana mungkin aku membiarkan keponakan manis ku itu berpacaran. Apalagi dengan penduduk disini. Keponakan menantu ku itu harus keren, tampan, pintar, dan Kaya" kata Karin. Bee menghela napas sejenak, "tampan? Karin, aku punya pertanyaan untuk mu" sahut Bee.

"Apa?" Tanya Karin, dia malah balik bertanya.

"Naruto itu sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan, yo?"

"EHH"

"KURANG AJAR!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**4 hari kemudian..**_

Di sore hari, Sai sengaja mengajak Naruto untuk berjalan di pinggiran pantai Mikazuki. Hari masih terlihat terang, juga masih banyak terlihat anak-anak yang sedang mengisi aktivitas mereka dengan bermain futsal di tepi pantai. 2 minggu ini, Sai memang jarang pergi berkunjung ke toko Karin untuk menemui Naruto. hari ini pun, Sai hanya mengajak Naruto berkeliling di sekitar pantai. Pemuda berkaos oblong putih itu sepertinya tidak berminat untuk bermain.

Melepas penat, keduanya pun akhirnya memilih duduk di batu karang, membiarkan kaki mereka terendam air laut, dan angin pantai membelai lembut wajah mereka. "kata bibi, kak Sai mau melanjutkan kuliah seni di kota Iwa, ya?" Tanya Naruto. Sai menganggukan kepalanya, selama 3 tahun ini, Sai memang melalaikan kuliahnya. "Iwa itu kan jauh, lebih jauh dari Kiri" kata Naruto, memasang wajah sedih. Sai mengerti, Naruto sedih jika ia pergi ke Iwa dan melanjutkan kuliahnya selama 4 tahun di sana. "Di sini kan tidak ada universitas kesenian, Naru-chan. Jadi, aku harus ke sana." Ujar Sai.

"tapi kan, nanti kakak pergi sendirian. Kalau tidak punya teman, bagaimana?" Naruto memasang wajah sedih. "kakak angkat ku tinggal di sana, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Hibur Sai, seraya mengacak pelan surai blonde Naruto. bocah 15 tahunan itu memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di atas lutut, "kalau aku kangen, gimana?" Gumam Naruto, dia pasti akan merindukan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu. "aku akan mengirimkan email untuk mu" janji-nya. "lagipula, kau kan juga harus sekolah di Kiri, kan?" lanjut Sai.

"entahlah, sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan sekolah ku di sana" ujar Naruto. "kenapa? Kau kan pernah mengatakan pada ku, kalau kau ingin berlayar. Dengan sekolah di Kiri itu, mungkin saja bisa membawa mu berlayar" sahut Sai, dia terlihat tak suka mendengar ucapan Naruto. "aku takut meninggalkan bibi sendiri, lagipula paman Sui meminta ku untuk menjaga bibi. Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan pesan paman ku sendiri" Naruto berkata.

"terserah, keluarga mu pasti akan sangat kecewa mendengar keraguan mu itu" ujar Sai—berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Sai, ketika pemuda itu hendak meninggalkannya. "Kakak mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto. "mengurus perpindahan ku, untuk apa aku menemui orang yang mudah putus asa" Jawab Sai, menyindir Naruto. "baiklah, aku akan sekolah di sana" Teriak Naruto, lantang. Sai yang sudah berjalan jauh dari posisi Naruto saat ini, Cuma bisa tersenyum simpul. "ya, kau harus, Naru-chan! kita raih cita-cita kita bersama" gumam Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memakan semangkuk mie instan yang baru saja ia masak. Tidak ada makanan di rumah, karena Sasuke pada dasarnya tidak bisa memasak. Seharian ini ia tidak keluar, dobe pun juga tidak mampir ke rumahnya. Rasanya, ia memang merindukan sosok mentari itu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa terlalu sering meninggalkan rumah besar itu berlama-lama. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini ia harus terus memantau perkembangan keuangan perusahaan miliknya itu. Jadi, alasannya ia tidak keluar pun juga terlalu banyak untuk dibuat catatan.

_**Ting..tongg..**_

Suara bel yang terpasang di dekat pagar terdengar di pendengarannya. Sasuke melirik arloji di tangannya sebentar. Siapa malam-malam begini bertamu? Dengan sedikit kesal (menunda acara makannya) Sasuke pun mengambil remote control pembuka gerbang dan bergegas untuk membuka gerbang besar rumah pamannya itu.

Sasuke mengintip pada celah gerbang, seorang berjaket baseball membawa sekeranjang makanan di tangannya. Ia cukup hafal siapa tamu tersebut. dengan sekali klik, gerbang pun terbuka otomatis dan memunculkan sosok Naruto tersenyum happy padanya. "aku memasakan makanan laut untuk mu, kak teme. Lihat! Aku juga membuatkan jus tomat kesukaan mu" Naruto menunjukan keranjang dengan aroma sedap menusuk hidung mancung Sasuke. "ayo, masuk!" titah Sasuke.

"bibi mengizinkan ku untuk menginap" kata Naruto, berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. "aku tidak Tanya, dobe" sahut Sasuke. "dasar teme" omel Naruto.

Mereka pun menikmati makan malam bersama mereka di ruang tamu. Lidah Sasuke memang akan selalu menyukai masakan yang dimasak oleh Naruto. tidak bisa dipungkiri, kalau Naruto adalah seorang koki yang handal untuk memasak. Buktinya, lauk pauk; seperti, cumi mayonnaise, sup mulut ikan, serta teriyaki, pun ludes di perut Sasuke. Naruto takjub, karena pemilik wajah rupawan itu memiliki jiwa makan yang kuat seperti Chouji-kun, pemilik kedai makan tak jauh dari ruko miliknya.

"kenapa kau tidak gendut?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke hampir menyemburkan jus tomatnya, ketika bibir polos Naruto mengomentari jiwa kuat makannya itu. "kak teme, kenapa kau tidak gendut? Chouji-kun saja gendut, kenapa kau tidak?" Naruto bertanya lagi. "tentu saja, karena aku memang diciptakan sempurna oleh tuhan" dengan pede-nya Sasuke menjawab.

"woo, dasar perut karung" cibir Naruto.

"memangnya kau tidak" sahut Sasuke. "kata bibi mu saja kau bisa menghabiskan sepanci ramen seorang diri" Sasuke balas mencibir. "itu sih beda lagi" Naruto membuang muka ke arah lain. "kak teme, katanya di Konoha itu ada ramen terenak yang per—"

Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruang tamu. Dia tidak suka kalau sudah membicarakan mengenai kota kelahirannya itu. "Kak Sasu, mau kemana" sang blonde mengejar pemuda berzodiac leo itu ke atas, dimana kamarnya berada. Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Membuat sang raven menghentikan kegiatannya itu, "ada apa dengan Konoha? kenapa kakak tidak suka kalau aku menyebut nama itu?" Tanya Naruto. "ceritakan pada ku, kak" pinta Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto. "suatu saat kau akan tahu" ujar Sasuke. Dia memang seorang dogmatis yang sangat sulit untuk terbuka pada orang lain. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke harus melepaskan paham dogmatic nya itu jika telah berada di dekat Naruto. meskipun bukan hari ini, tapi suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan menceritakan trauma-nya pada bocah berkulit sawo matang itu.

"err, kak teme.." Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke akan posisi mereka saat ini. "hn" sahut Sasuke, melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari yang tampak menyinari siang ini seakan memberikan senyum melihat dua orang pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah duduk di atas bebatuan karang. Deburan ombak memecah keheningan yang diciptakan oleh dua pemuda berkulit putih itu. Sepintas, terlihat dua orang itu tidak seperti penduduk local yang mayoritas berkulit tan eksotis.

"kita belum saling mengenal sebelumnya" satu pemuda berkulit lebih pucat dari yang satunya melempar batu-batu kecil ke dalam air. Pemuda yang berkulit lebih terang itu tampak sedang duduk menenggelamkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air. "hn" sahut pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu. "nama ku Sai, aku tahu. nama mu, Sasuke kan?" Sai mengulas senyum di wajah tampannya. Keduanya sama-sama tampan, hanya saja Sai terlihat lebih pucat dari Sasuke.

"semua gadis pantai selalu membicarakan mu. Mereka iri melihat kedekatan mu dengan Naru-chan. kata penjaga pantai, kau adalah saingan ku" ujar Sai. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, dia memang tahu kalau Sai adalah sahabat dekat Naruto. sebelumnya pun, Naruto juga pernah bercerita mengenai pemuda berkulit pucat pemilik bungalow di pantai Mikazuki. "aku tidak pernah menganggap kau saingan ku" Sasuke berkata. Sai terkekeh pelan, "memang tidak. Aku pun juga begitu." Sahut Sai.

Hari yang cerah dan tidak terlalu panas, meski begitu keduanya tidak perlu takut hitam berada di pantai pada siang hari seperti ini. "katakan saja apa yang hendak kau ingin katakan pada ku" ujar Sasuke, dia tidak suka membuang waktu berharganya dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal itu. "apa kau menyukai Naru-chan?" Tanya Sai. Sasuke mendengus pelan, apa maksud pertanyaan pemuda satu ini. "mungkin belum, tapi ku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya. Cepat atau lambat" lanjutnya.

"aku tidak mungkin menyukai anak yang masih dibawah 17 tahun" Sasuke cepat menyahut. "memang masalahnya apa? Usia itu Cuma angka" kata Sai. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "aku tidak seperti mu. Aku menyukai wanita dan bukan seorang pria. Meskipun dia manis—ku akui itu, aku tidak akan jatuh hati padanya" ujar Sasuke. "tidak apa, setidaknya masih ada orang baik yang menyukai Naru-chan" Sai membela sang pujaan hati. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa kesal mendengar ucapan Sai seperti itu.

"kau tahu? aku menyukainya sejak dia masih berusia 5 tahun. Naruto yang polos, membuat ku ingin selalu menjaganya. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan Naruto karena anak itu sudah menganggap ku sebagai kakaknya." Kata Sai.

"kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia?!" Tanya Sai.

"tidak" sahut Sasuke, kalem.

"baiklah, akan ku katakan. Naruto akan pergi ke Kiri 2 bulan lagi. Dia akan meneruskan sekolah bahari selama 3 tahun." Sai berkata, dan membuat Sasuke membulatkan iris onyx-nya.

"2 hari lagi aku berangkat ke Iwa, Naruto punya banyak musuh. Tolong jaga dia, meskipun kau tidak menyayanginya, tolong jaga dia. Karena bagi ku dia adalah mahkota berharga ku" pinta Sai.

Sasuke terdiam, tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "apa kau haus? Aku akan membelikan kelapa segar di pondok nyonya Kina" Sai menunjuk ke arah pondok bergaya Hawaii. "hn" sahut Sasuke. Sai pun berlalu dari pandangan Sasuke. Pemuda 20 tahun itu memandang kosong ke arah lautan. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaannya mengenai bocah pirang itu. Benarkah dia mencintai Naruto? atau hanya menganggap bocah itu sebagai saudaranya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Iwagakure.. (pukul 1 siang)**_

Seorang wanita berkulit kuning langsat berjalan menenteng belanjaan di tangan kanannya. Diiringi oleh seorang anak kecil yang masih berusia 4 tahun. Anak itu bersurai raven dengan maniks onyx tajam menghiasi wajahnya,. Anak itu sangat tampan, kulitnya yang putih ala blaster membuat para wanita pecinta Bishounen berteriak histeris melihatnya.

Wanita itu terlihat masih berusia 23 tahunan. Surai pirang sepunggungnya itu menambah kesan cantik di wajahnya. Maniks azure itu terlihat berkilau ketika terkena cahaya mentari. Ibu muda itu menggandeng tangan putranya, sambil menggandeng tangan mungil sang buah hati. "mama, lihat!" anak kecil itu mengambil sebuah cangkang rumah keong yang sudah kosong. Lokasi yang tidak jauh dari pantai, sudah pasti akan menemukan berbagai macam hal yang berhubungan dengan laut. Bocah kecil itu menundukan kepalanya seraya mengambil cangkang keong berwarna indah itu. "kita belikan ini pada bibi Ino kalau bibi datang ke cini ya" ujar anak itu.

Mengingat hobi bibinya yang sangat suka membuat kerajinan tangan dari bahan-bahan alami. Wanita itu lantas tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut raven putra semata wayangnya itu. "tentu saja,un" sahut wanita itu. Kemudian, keduanya kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka untuk pulang. Seseorang menunggu mereka di rumah. Takut saja, kalau ayah dari anak kecil itu menunggu terlalu lama di rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah sederhana miliknya, wanita itu melihat pria berusia 25 tahunan sedang memangkas rumput-rumput yang sudah mulai tumbuh. Hari ini adalah hari kedua sejak kepulangan pria tampan itu ke rumah. Pekerjaan sebagai agen Rahasia, membawa pria itu untuk merahasiakan identitas-nya dan juga keluarga kecilnya itu. "papa" bocah raven itu berlari hendak memeluk sang ayah.

"jangan mendekat, Kai!" seru sang ayah. Bocah kecil bernama Kai itu menghentikan langkahnya. "lihat apa yang ku temukan, sayang!" Pria tampan bersurai raven cepak itu menunjukan seekor ular laut tanpa kepala kepada sang istri. Wanita blonde itu memeluk erat putra semata wayangnya, "jangan dekat-dekat, un" cegah sang ibu. Itu adalah ular laut, ular yang konon lebih berbisa dari ular king cobra. Gerakannya yang anggun, serta menunjukan sisi jinaknya terkadang membuat siapapun mengira hewan ini tidak berbahaya. Pria itu mengubur ular tersebut di atas galian yang sengaja ia gali. "aku khawatir jika ular masuk ke rumah kita" kata si tampan. "rumah kita dekat dengan pantai, wajar saja kan?" wanita itu tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali lagi pada panorama pulau kecil Mikazuki yang indah di pandang mata. Sasuke kini sedang berdiri menghadap altar tempat pamannya berdoa. Dia bukanlah orang yang taat pada agama, namun ia pasti percaya, tuhan akan mendengar doa seluruh umatnya tanpa membedakan. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup kedua matanya.

"tuhan, jika kakak ku memang sudah meninggal aku ikhlas meskipun jasadnya belum ditemukan. Namun jika dia memang masih hidup, lindungilah ia dimana pun dia berada, amen" doa Sasuke—seraya menyelesaikan doanya dengan tanda berkat khas seorang nasrani yang selesai berdoa.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu dari balik dinding terkejut mendengar doa Sasuke. Pemuda itu begitu merindukan sosok kakaknya yang sampai saat ini belumlah diketahui dimana keberadaannya. Ia meremas kemeja pantainya. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan duka yang sama dengan Sasuke. Melihat pintu gerbang yang sedikit terbuka, Naruto memasuki rumah itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

Dibalik wajah datarnya, dibalik sikap angkuhnya, dibalik sikap cueknya, Sasuke adalah orang yang penyayang. Orang yang selalu memperhatikan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Mungkin sifat dinginnya itu yang menutupi kasih sayang yang berlebih pada dirinya. Naruto kira kalau Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan kakak kandungnya sedikit pun, mengingat sikap acuhnya itu.

Naruto hendak pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika wajah manisnya tertabrak dada bidang Sasuke. "Kakak" eja Naruto. Sasuke menatap sendu pemuda ABG dihadapannya kini. "kini kau tahu rahasia ku, Naruto" kata Sasuke. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. "aku kehilangan kakak ku, aku kehilangan keluarga ku" lirih Sasuke. Naruto merangkum rahang tegas Sasuke, "aku janji akan membuat kakak merasa bahagia meskipun kak Itachi sudah tiada." Janji Naruto.

_**Diri mu, wahai langit malam ku..**_

_**Cinta pertama ku..**_

_**Terperosok jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam tatapan mu..**_

_**Janji ku pada mu..**_

_**Ku hapus luka di hati mu..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Rumah Sakit Mikazuki **_

Sai menggenggam erat tangan ayah angkatnya yang sedang terbaring koma, akibat penyakit parah yang sudah lama di deritanya. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk mengunjungi sang ayah, karena besok ia sudah harus berangkat ke Iwa dan melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sempat tertunda. Jika saja ayah angkatnya itu dalam keadaan sadar, sudah pasti ia akan senang sekali bahwa putra angkatnya itu akan melanjutkan kuliahnya lagi. "ayah, kau tahu Naru-chan, kan? seorang bocah pirang yang begitu kau benci?" Tanya Sai, meskipun ayahnya tidak akan menjawab, ia tetap saja memilih untuk mengajak ayahnya untuk berbagi perasaan.

"ayah benar, aku mencintainya. Dia itu inspirasi ku ayah" lanjut Sai. Dada sang ayah naik turun secara teratur, seakan menyahuti perkataan anaknya. "ayah bilang, kejarlah inspirasi ku. Tapi ayah, inspirasi ku adalah Naruto. pemuda yang sangat kau benci, dan dia tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan ku." Sai menundukan kepalanya.

"aku merelakan dia bersama dengan orang lain. Aku yakin, Uchiha itu bisa menjaga inspirasi ku" Sai berkata, air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya. "ayah, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Aku kurang tidur, mungkin besok aku akan tidur panjang untuk istirahat. Aku lelah" Sai menidurkan kepalanya di atas perut sang ayah. "terimakasih telah merawat ku, ayah" ucap Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Sasuke terlihat sedang membantu Naruto menata produk-produk makanan di atas etalase. Hari ini, adalah jadwal Naruto membantu sang bibi di toko. Sekaligus menjaga toko, karena bibi Karin hendak pergi ke dermaga untuk menunggu kapal dermaga khusus yang mengangkut barang-barang pesanannya dari kota Kiri. Paman Jugo pun juga tidak ada di sana, karena harus membantu mengantar bibi Karin mengambil pesanan dari kota Kiri.

Hari sudah semakin siang, dan sepertinya sudah ada 4 jam lebih mereka menunggu toko. Para pegawai sedang mengantar pesanan-pesanan ke rumah pelanggan. Jadi, hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam toko. Sasuke merasa bahwa kehidupan Naruto begitu sederhana namun memiliki sejuta warna dan sejuta arti. Tidak seperti hidupnya, yang hanya memiliki warna kelam dan monoton.

Musuh-musuh perusahaan keluarganya pun selalu datang silih berganti. Setiap hari Sasuke pun juga harus bergulat dengan kesibukannya serta berpikir strategi bagaimana cara menghancurkan musuh-musuh Uchiha. Berbeda dengan Naruto, setiap harinya ABG itu selalu menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan membantu bibinya di toko, memasak, bermain di pantai, dan mengumpulkan berbagai macam cangkang hewan laut yang sudah kosong. Terkadang Sasuke merasa iri dengan setiap orang yang ada disekitarnya.

Dulu saja, diusia 15 tahun Sasuke sudah harus menangani perusahaannya sendiri. Disaat teman-temannya tertawa gembira bermain bola, maka saat itulah Sasuke harus berkutat dengan layar laptop miliknya. Menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri, bahkan membuat Sasuke menjadi seorang yang antisocial. Bersama Naruto saja, ia bisa bebas dari kejaran wartawan yang sedang memburu berita.

"kak teme, kenapa sih kakak tidak mau pergi mencari pacar? Gadis-gadis disini kan cantik-cantik" Naruto berkata polos, dan membuat Sasuke yang sedang menata produk-produk khusus di kamar mandi tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Naruto yang sedang menunggu di tempat kasir Cuma memandang polos penuh Tanya padanya. "aku tidak tertarik" jawab Sasuke, ia melatakan sabun terakhir di etalase.

"lalu kau ke sini mau apa? tidak mungkin berlibur saja kan" Oceh Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kasir, dan melihat Naruto yang sedang asyik mengetukan jarinya di atas meja kasir. "aku mencari harta karun" Sasuke berkata, dan membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya. "teman ku bilang di Mikazuki itu ada banyak harta karun, dan aku tertarik untuk mencarinya. Siapa tahu aku dapat" lanjutnya. Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan alat scan harga tepat di hidung mancung pemuda Uchiha itu. "M..mana mungkin! Disini tidak ada harta karun, teman mu pembual" kata Naruto,seperti seorang polisi yang hendak menembak buronan.

"aku tidak berbohong dan teman ku bukanlah seorang pembual" Sasuke meraih alat scan itu dan meletakannya di atas meja kasir. "karena aku yakin aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya" Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto, dan membuat bocah 15 tahun itu menggigil. "l..lalu akan kau apakan harta karun itu? Kau kan orang kaya, teme"

"berlayar dan menikahinya" ujar Sasuke.

"eh?"

"apanya yang 'eh'?" Tanya Sasuke. "kau ini mencari harta karun atau istri, dasar gila! Mana ada orang yang mau menikah dengan harta karun" Naruto mengejek Sasuke. "kau akan mengerti, tapi nanti" ujar Sasuke—tanpa ekpresi di wajahnya.

_**Setiap orang akan mencarinya..**_

_**Sebuah harta karun yang sangat berharga..**_

_**Begitupun dengan ku..**_

_**Harta karun ku..**_

_**Harus lebih indah dari yang pernah ada..**_

_**Aku yang egois..**_

_**Begitu tidak mungkin..**_

_**Namun ku tahu..**_

_**Harta Karun ku..**_

_**Tidaklah jauh dari tempat ku berdiri..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(A/n: Hy, readers.. terimakasih atas sambutannya. Kita lanjut ya, hehehe. Maaf kalau ada yang gak ngerti sama cerita ini. Cerita cinta segitiga kah? Ya, tapi tidak rumit. Naruto akan dijadikan umpan kah? Umpan apa? emang Oro mau mancing hiu? Kita liat aja nanti. Itachi masih hidup? Hehehe tinggal nilai aja sendiri. Kenapa ambil tema pantai? Ambil tema yang jarang diambil orang lain,Good Byee, see you next chapter!"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hoard Of Mikazuki Island**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING: Sho-ai, Gaje, OOC, Alur Cepat, Typo(s)**

**Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

_**Deru ombak menerpa batu karang..**_

_**Pasir putih berserak halus di pantai..**_

_**Puisi indah ku, tentang diri mu..**_

_**Syair cinta ku lantunkan untuk mu..**_

_**Wahai, diri mu malaikat cinta ku..**_

_**( The Hoard Of Mikazuki Island ~3)**_

_**...**_

"kak Sai, kalau sudah sampai jangan lupa kirimkan aku email, ya" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah pucat Sai dengan tatapan penuh harap. Mengulas senyum lembut pada sosok pirang disampingnya itu. "tentu saja, aku akan mengirimkan pesan khusus untuk mu" Sai berkata. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, entah kenapa ia merasakan bahwa ia tidak boleh berpisah dengan pemuda bersurai raven itu. Ini adalah perasaan aneh yang tidak pantas ia rasakan, bagaimana pun juga Naruto harus merelakan kepergian Sai untuk menggapai cita-citanya.

Naruto bersama seorang pekerja bungalow milik keluarga Shimura mengantar Sai pergi menuju dermaga, dimana Sai akan diangkut menggunakan kapal ke Kiri kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Iwa menggunakan pesawat. Maklum, pulau Mikazuki adalah salah satu pulau kecil yang tidak memiliki landasan pesawat terbang, jadi memang sulit jika harus bepergian jauh dari pulau dengan pemandangan yang indah itu. "kakak jangan terlalu sering memakai _**sun block **_ya" Naruto mencoba menasihati Sai.

"aku tidak pernah menggunakan itu, Naru-chan. aku hanya bercanda" Tutur Sai, ia tidak mengerti kenapa candaannya itu dianggap serius oleh bocah manis tersebut. "pokoknya jangan!" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa cemasnya pada pemuda terkaya di pesisir pantai Mikazuki itu. "paman, tolong jaga ayah ku" pinta Sai, seraya mengambil koper miliknya dari salah satu pelayan kepercayaannya itu.

Pria bermarga Okabe itu menganggukan kepalanya, "baik-baiklah disana, tuan muda" sebenarnya pria bernama lengkap Irie Okabe itu juga sangat meng-khawatirkan tuan mudanya yang telah ia asuh sejak masih menjadi bayi merah. Irie-san bahkan juga masih ingat, saat itu hujan lebat , ia bersama tuan Danzou sedang bermain shogi di gubuk tak jauh dari salah satu bungalow yang ditempati oleh pria tua itu. Terdengar suara tangisan bayi Sai yang mereka temukan tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain. Kala itu mereka menemukan Sai berada di bawah payung besar, dengan memakai baju hangat, beserta selimut menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Bayi itu kedinginan, dan saat itu pulalah Irie-san melihat tuannya tersenyum bahagia di depan sosok mungil yang sedang kedinginan. Tatapan lembut Danzou, seolah menyiratkan bahwa pria itu begitu menyayangi bayi polos itu.

"Daa..da.. hati-hati, kak Sai!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Suara cempreng Naruto menyadarkan Irie dari lamunan flashbacknya 21 tahun yang lalu. "paman kok menangis?" Tanya Naruto, berhati-hati sekali. Irie-san tersenyum dan mengacak pelan surai blonde Naruto. "aku sudah melepaskan pemuda yang telah ku rawat selama 21 tahun itu, tangisan ku adalah tanda bahwa aku merelakannya, Naru-chan" kata Irie-san, pria berusia 40 tahun itu tertawa pelan.

"ayo, kita pulang.. bibi mu pasti sudah menunggu mu" ajak Irie-san. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**aku bahkan bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat seorang Uchiha pergi mendatangi pulau terpencil itu" **_

Sasuke menatap datar layar laptop kesayangannya, dimana terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai blonde yang sedang berkontak video calling dengannya. Dia adalah nyonya besar Namikaze, rekan bisnis Uchiha Corps. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu tampaknya penasaran dengan tingkah Uchiha muda di hadapannya ini (yang tumben-tumbennya, berlibur di sebuah pulau kecil yang berada lumayan jauh dari Kota Suna.

"_**kiranya, kapan kau pulang, bocah?" **_Tanya wanita itu.

"sebulan atau dua bulan lagi" jawab Sasuke, acuh tak acuh. Sebenarnya, Sasuke bosan jika harus berhubungan dengan rekan bisnis keluarganya itu. Namikaze-Senju Tsunade, seorang wanita karir yang cukup menjanjikan jika memulai bisnis dengan wanita itu.

_**memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan? Kau tidak sedang mencari harta karun seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hyuga itu kan?"**_

Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak, "apa kau pikir aku sebodoh Hyuga?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya, seolah meminta pendapat lebih akan dirinya. Terdengar helaan nafas seorang wanita, pertanda Tsunade bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"_**Neji bilang kau pergi ke Mikazuki untuk mencari harta karun" **_ujar Tsunade.

"dia berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Tsunade meneliti sosok di layar Tv pintarnya dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Bagaimana bisa, Sasuke bisa bertahan hidup sendirian tanpa seorang butler atau maid yang mengurusi kebutuhan sehari-harinya? Mengingat pemuda 20 tahun ini diciptakan untuk menjadi seorang atasan bukan bawahan, terkesan berlebihan memang.

"_**tunggu, kau jadi sedikit merona selama di sana, tuan muda" **_Tsunade berniat menggoda rekan kerjanya ini. usia Sasuke yang masih terbilang ABG, memang kadang membuat Tsunade sering menggodanya mengenai seorang kekasih. Selama ini, Sasuke selalu berdalih jika ia sudah mulai membahas mengenai kekasih pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

"ku rasa kau membutuhkan kacamata, nyonya Namikaze" ketus Sasuke. Tsunade terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"_**apa dia cantik?" **_Tanya Tsunade, semakin tidak jelas.

"apa maksud mu?" Sasuke balik bertanya, siang hari di Mikazuki terasa panas bagi Sasuke hari ini. ingin rasanya ia membanting laptop kesayangannya, kala mendengar wanita Namikaze itu menggoda dirinya.

"_**baiklah..baiklah..beritahukan aku jika kau sudah kembali ke Suna. Ada banyak pekerjaan, sampai bertemu lagi" **_Tsunade mengakhiri sesi berbicaranya. Seketika layar laptop Sasuke kembali seperti semula. Layar desktop perusahaan OS basis terkenal menyapa pandangannya. Hari sudah semakin siang, namun sosok yang ia tunggu belum juga tiba di rumahnya.

Sasuke sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto yang berjanji akan menemaninya sampai malam. Sudah 2 minggu lamanya, paman Obito pergi ke kota Kiri. Sasuke tidak tahu kapan pamannya akan pulang. Sekali Obito menelpon, dan mengatakan, ia masih terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Kiri. "sepertinya, aku memang harus menyusulnya" gumam Sasuke—menutup laptopnya dan merapikan kembali buku-buku yang sudah ia baca di atas meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto's POV**_

Kali ini apa lagi? Bibi meminta ku untuk berbelanja di pasar. Aku harus menunda kedatangan ku ke rumah kak teme. Lagi dan lagi, sedikit menggurutu namun tetap juga ku laksanakan.

Jujur, sebenarnya aku sangat benci kalau harus pergi ke pasar. Kenapa? Huft, banyak sekali orang-orang (terutama laki-laki) yang bersikap kurang ajar pada ku. Bagaimana bisa mereka mencolek wajah tampan ku ini dengan tangan mereka?

Aku berjalan malas, dalam jarak pandang 100 meter, seorang bertubuh layaknya model berjalan ke arah ku. Sepertinya aku kenal, tunggu! Rambut raven pantat bebeknya, kulit pucat dibalut kemeja hitam tipis (entahlah), celana bahan berwarna hitam. Tunggu, sekali lagi, tunggu, sebenarnya orang ini mau jalan-jalan ke pantai atau mau melayat sih?

"Kak Teme" gumam Ku, semakin dekat, sosok itu semakin jelas kelihatannya. Wajah jutek miliknya itu berwarna kemerahan akibat diterpa sinar matahari. Dia semakin terlihat seperti Larry si lobster saja.

"mau kemana, dobe?" Tanya kak Sasuke. Aku memegang keranjang belanjaan dengan kedua tangan ku, sedikit malas ku tunjukan padanya. "ke pasar" jawab ku, malas-malasan. Sepintas, aku melihat Kak Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa dia akan ikut dengan ku pergi ke pasar? Pfftt, lucu sekali jika melihat orang se-elit dirinya pergi ke pasar tempat ikan-ikan laut di jual. Bau amis ikan juga tercium menusuk hidung. Ahahahaha, bisa-bisa Sasuke pingsan di jalan.

"aku ikut" katanya.

Aku membulatkan mata ku, "benarkah?" Tanya ku, tidak percaya.

"benar, kau berjalan tanpa semangat, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan ikan segar" Kak Sasuke mengambil keranjang belanjaan dari pelukan ku. "tapi, kalau ada ibu-ibu yang menggoda mu, aku tidak tanggung jawab" ujar ku. Dia menganggukan kepalanya, sepertinya ia sudah berani mengambil resikonya, hehehe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka jika niatnya untuk menemani Naruto adalah suatu kesialan tersendiri baginya. Bagaimana tidak sial, hm? Banyak para ibu-ibu dan para gadis yang berteriak kala melihat dirinya berjalan bersisihan dengan Naruto. bahkan tak jarang mereka nekad melakukan hal tak pantas pada pemuda lajang itu. Sasuke harus merelakan wajah tampannya dicolek oleh banyak wanita yang gemas melihat ketampanannya.

Naruto terkikik geli, ketika melihat wajah Sasuke terlihat bad mood.

Ia sudah memperingati pemuda itu, tapi Sasuke malah nekad untuk menemani dirinya untuk pergu ke pasar. Pasar bukan tempat yang cocok untuk orang seperti Sasuke. "kakak, semua belanja sudah terbeli" kata Naruto, seraya melihat catatan belanja di tangannya.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, sesekali melempar deathglare ke arah para pekerja angkut barang yang hendak menggoda bocah manis yang kini sedang berjalan disamping kanannya. Apa Naruto selalu mengalami hal seperti ini? jika iya, terkutuklah orang-orang mesum itu.

"apa kakak lapar?" Tanya Naruto—sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"ku rasa, iya" jawab Sasuke, mengingat kalau ia belum makan dari pagi.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, belanja memang dipegang penuh oleh Sasuke. Dia pun berjalan diikuti Sasuke menuju kedai makan tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini.

Kedai ini tidak besar, bahkan bisa dibilang kecil. Bukan sebuah tempat makan yang cocok untuk dirinya. Namun, Sasuke tidak mau membuat hati Naruto sedih jika ia menolak ajakan bocah itu untuk makan di tempat tersebut. "Paman, aku pesan sup spesialnya dua, jus tomat satu dan jus jeruk satu" teriak Naruto. Sasuke lantas saja bengong melihat tingkah Naruto yang terbilang rada udik itu.

Oh, man..

Bukan hanya Naruto, bahkan para pengunjung kedai ini memesan makanan dengan cara berteriak seperti Tarzan. Seorang bertubuh tambun mengarahkan jempolnya pada Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah. "segera datang" sahut paman tambun itu. Tampaknya mereka sudah saling kenal.

Benar saja, tak sampai 10 menit, pesanan mereka sudah tiba di atas meja. Naruto menggerakan tangannya ketika mencium aroma sedap yang keluar dari mangkuk berisi kuah kental berwarna jingga kemerahan itu, bak seorang koki handal yang sedang membuat racikan-racikan bumbu pada makanan mereka. "hummmmm, harum" gumam Naruto, seperti sedang menghirup aroma terapi.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto, sesekali melihat pesanannya di atas meja.

Demi apa ia harus makan, makanan seperti ini?

Pemuda raven itu meneguk ludah ragu, Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apa nama makanan di hadapannya ini. "itu namanya Sup special" kata Naruto, hendak menyuapkan sesendok sup ke dalam mulutnya.

'_**apanya yang special?' **_pikir Sasuke.

"makanan ini terbuat dari tentacle bayi gurita dicampur daging salmon dengan rempah-rempah khas pulau Mikazuki" kata Naruto, kemudian ia mulai menikmati sup pesanannya itu. Naruto mulai mengerti, mungkin Sasuke tak nyaman jika harus makan di tempat seperti ini. Naruto memang kurang tahu makanan apa yang disukai Sasuke, namun sudah pasti Sasuke selalu makan makanan yang mewah dan elit, tidak seperti saat ini.

"kak Sasu, ayo buka mulut mu!" pinta Naruto.

Satu sendok sup terlihat jelas di hadapan kedua mata onyx-nya. tangan tan itu memegang sendok dengan mata birunya memandang penuh harap pada dirinya. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan Naruto menyuapi sup itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya, kala merasakan rasa sup special itu yang terasa nikmat di lidahnya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, apakah supnya memang enak, atau karena Naruto yang menyuapi-nya. yang ia tahu adalah sup itu memang terasa nikmat. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke menghabiskan dua mangkuk sup special pesanannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kota Iwagakure..**_

"pria licik itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum melihat kematian seluruh keturunan Uchiha Fugaku" ujar seorang pria bertindik di wajahnya, seraya menatap lurus pada layar laptop miliknya. Satu orang bersurai raven cepak mengelus pelan dagu lancipnya.

"dia memang akan terus mencari cara untuk menghabisi keluarga kakak ku" kata si raven.

Sebuah ruangan kedap suara dan terdudup bagi umum itu adalah laboratorium tersembunyi milik sebuah organisasi yang bergerak melalui jalur bawah tanah. Tampak seperti agen pemerintah, dan kali ini bekerja untuk menghabisi satu organisasi yang paling berbahaya saat ini.  
"berhasil" seru seorang wanita bersurai soft purple berjepit mawar kertas, ketika ia berhasil memecahkan beberapa kode rahasia itu. "kau menghabiskan waktu 1 bulan untuk memecahkannya, hebat, Konan!" puji laki-laki ber-piercing itu.

"akhirnya kau mengakui kehebatan ku, Pein" sahut Konan. Wanita berkemeja ungu itu tersenyum simpul dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. "jadi, selama menikah dia belum pernah memuji mu, hm?" Tanya si Raven. Konan menoleh ke arah pria berusia 35 tahun itu, ia tertawa pelan menanggapi pertanyaan sang senior organisasi yang dijalani oleh mereka saat ini.

"kau tahu, kak Obito? Dia bahkan tidak pernah memuji rasa masakan ku" sepertinya Konan sedang curhat saat ini.

Pein sebagai seorang Leader di organisasi itu mendengus pelan, mendengar istrinya mulai menceritakan soal hubungan mereka. "benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana bisa kalian mendapatkan Nagato-chan?" Obito sedikit menggoda kedua pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah 3 tahun yang lalu.

Rona merah muncul di wajah keduanya, Obito tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pintu lift di ruangan itu terbuka, muncul seorang berjas hitam, bersurai merah maroon, bersama seorang pria bersurai raven cepak yang berpenampilan serupa dengan pria tadi.

"bisnis penjualan obat terlarang, seorang pelanggan setia mereka memberikan ku alamat persembunyian mereka" ujar pria bersurai merah maroon itu—memberikan sebuah map coklat pada sang Leader. Pein membuka map tersebut dan membacanya, "kita siapkan rencana penyergapan mereka" ujar Pein.

"Orochimaru bukan orang bodoh, dia selalu bergerak cepat dan mampu menghapus jejak mereka. Aku yakin, bila dia tahu seseorang membeberkan persembunyian mereka, mereka akan menghabisi orang itu dan mencari tempat yang baru untuk markas mereka" sahut Konan.

"yang dia inginkan adalah Uchiha Corps saat ini. memiliki seluruh saham Uchiha tanpa harus membelinya, itulah yang ia inginkan. Jika, itu yang ia inginkan, kita pancing dia dengan tujuan utamanya itu" Ujar seorang bersurai raven yang terlihat lebih muda dari Obito. Mereka semua (termasuk Obito) terkejut mendengarnya.

"apa maksud mu? Kau tidak berpikir untuk menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai umpan kan?" Tanya Konan, tidak mengerti dengan pria dua tahun di bawahnya itu.

"aku memang berpikiran demikian" sahut pria itu. Obito beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan sedikit mendekat pada pria berusia 25 tahunan tersebut.

"kau ingin kita mengumpankan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Orochimaru? Apa kau pikir itu mudah? Sasuke seorang pemuda bukan sebuah umpan. bagaimana jika itu tidak berhasil?" Kilatan emosi tampak jelas di mata obsidian Obito.

"Izuna-san, tolong pikirkan lagi" Pein mencairkan suasana.

Obito berdecih pelan, ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. sebuah kalimat berhasil menghentikan langkah paman dari Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"akan ku pastikan dia tidak terluka, dan kau tidak akan kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi lagi" ujar pria bernama Izuna itu.

Hening..

"bertindaklah seperti yang kau inginkan, Izuna-san" sahut Obito—melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lift.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sementara itu**_

"bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini sedang membuat sebuah cendramata berbahan dasar cangkang kerang yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Sasuke melirik Naruto dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit miring.

"diberi satu lubang kecil lagi" jawab Sasuke—mengarahkan bor khusus ke arah cangkah kerang berwarna putih kecoklatan itu.

"bagaimana dengan varnish nya?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat hasil karya-nya yang sudah selesai.

"semprotkan varnish itu!" titah Sasuke pada Naruto. pemuda raven itu memperhatikan saja

Sosok blonde yang kini sedang menyemprotkan sebuah cairan bening pada kalung buatan Sasuke tadi.

"cukup!" seru Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan gerakan menyemprotnya.

"kita keringkan habis ini" Sasuke mengambil kalung itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Naruto meletakan semprotan varnish ke atas meja, dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju balkon. Kedua maniks sapphire-nya memperhatikan dengan serius orang di sampingnya yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya itu.

Naruto bahkan tidak percaya kalau Sasuke sangat mahir membuat sebuah cendramata yang begitu indah dari bahan dasar cangkang kerang yang sering ditemukan di pinggir pantai. Seperti bukan Sasuke saja, karena tentu saja itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk seorang tuan muda macam Sasuke.

"kenapa kakak sangat handal sekali membuat perhiasan seperti ini?" Naruto kembali membuka suaranya. Sasuke kini sudah tidak lagi berkutat dengan karya-nya, menoleh ke arah Naruto. pemuda raven itu menghela nafas pelan, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan bocah berambut pirang di sampingnya itu. "entahlah, hanya saja aku suka jika melihat mu memakai itu" jawab Sasuke, tanpa sadar telah mengatakan apa yang ingin diutarakan oleh hati kecilnya.

"apa?" Naruto bertanya lagi, pura-pura tidak paham rupanya.

Sasuke melotot, merutuki tingkah bodohnya.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal berbau cinta kepada seorang bocah polos seperti Naruto?

Tapi, cinta?

Ah, bahkan Sasuke merasa tak yakin dengan detak cepat jantungnya saat ini.

Mengapa itu berdetak cepat? Bahkan Sasuke tidak mengerti, hanya bersama Naruto saja ini terjadi.

Mungkin lain kali, Sasuke harus menjauhi Naruto jika ingin mengawet umur supaya tidak terkena serangan jantung dan mati di usia muda.

"lupakan" dengan wajah merah, Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan menghiraukan Naruto yang terus mengejarnya dan bertanya maksud kata-katanya barusan.

"Kak Sasu, jawab dulu!" pinta Naruto.

Naruto masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa itu cinta.

Sasuke yakin, Naruto bahkan belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berpacaran.

"Kakak, teman itu tidak boleh saling merahasiakan sesuatu" Naruto terus mengekori Sasuke. Pemuda berbaju putih polos itu menghela nafas sejenak, dengan seenaknya saja Sasuke berbalik badan hingga membuat wajah Naruto bertabrakan dengan dadanya.

"berisik dobe" kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengelus lembut wajah imutnya yang terasa sedikit sakit akibat bertabrakan dengan dada Sasuke. "habis, siapa yang membuat ku penasaran?" Tanya Naruto, mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu.

"nanti kau akan mengerti" Sasuke tersenyum lembut, seraya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"kapan?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"ketika kau tahu apa artinya cinta" dengan wajah bodoh, Sasuke menjawab.

"kak Sasu menyukai ku?" Naruto bertanya, dengan wajah polosnya. Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya untuk kedua kalinya. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ketika dia sendiri juga tidak tahu pasti apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

_**Ayolah, Sasuke..**_

_**Jangan jadi orang munafik lagi..**_

"menyukai mu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, dia sendiri juga sudah menyukai Sasuke, setiap kali berada bersama Sasuke, Naruto pasti akan merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Setiap kali Sasuke bersikap lembut padanya, Naruto pasti akan merasakan panas di wajahnya. Menurut drama series yang sering di tonton olehnya, itu tandanya ia sedang menyukai seseorang. Naruto bahkan sering merasa gugup ketika ia dan Sasuke terjebak dalam scene romantic yang tanpa sadar sering mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"setiap kali bersama kak Sasu, jantung ku selalu berdebar cepat dan perasaan hangat akan menjalar ke wajah ku. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku suka jika bersama Kakak" kata Naruto—tersenyum 3 jari. Sasuke merasa, bahwa yang dimaksud Naruto bukanlah suka yang ada di pikiran pemuda raven itu. Melainkan suka sebagai sahabat, Sasuke menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak ketika mendengar kejujuran Naruto padanya.

"Kak Sasu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Rasa sakit ini sama seperti ketika ia merasakan seluruh keluarganya binasa oleh musuh bebuyutan ayahnya.

Tanpa ampun, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke dinding dan membuat bocah blonde itu meringis kesakitan. "awww, kak Sasu"

Sasuke menghimpit tubuh mungil Naruto, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ia melihat Sasuke yang menatap kosong padanya.

"katakan!"

"katakan, jika kau menyukai ku sebagai seorang kekasih. Bukan seorang kakak, teman, atau pun sahabat mu, Naruto!" Seru Sasuke.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"aku..aku tidak mengerti maksud kakak" ujar Naruto, wajahnya sembab dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk di jelaskan.

"kakak membuat ku bingung" ucapnya, Jujur.

Sasuke memandang kedua tangannya, jangankan Naruto, dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini. jujur saja, dia juga sering merasakan hampa tanpa kedatangan Naruto ke rumahnya, apa itu cukup untuk memutuskan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada bocah yang sedang beranjak remaja di hadapannya ini?

Dalam kungkungan Sasuke, Naruto menyentuh lembut wajah putih mulus milik pemuda raven itu.

"a..aku suka kakak" Naruto mengaku. Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"aku tidak bohong..aku suka kakak" ulangnya.

_**Grebb..**_

"aku juga menyukai mu" Ujar Sasuke—memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan sikap posesif-nya.

Naruto tersenyum dalam pelukan Sasuke, dia balas memeluk Sasuke dengan perasaan lega.

Lega karena sudah mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan pada pemuda raven itu.

"aku menyu—tidak, AKU MENCINTAI MU!" Naruto berteriak (masih dalam keadaan berpelukan).

"hn, aku juga" ucap Sasuke—menutup kedua matanya, menikmati moment bahagia mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sore hari Di Iwagakure (seminggu kemudian)**_

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai blonde panjang terlihat sedang duduk di tepi pantai, sambil memperhatikan seoran bocah berambut raven yang tengah asyik bermain bola sendirian.

Bocah berusia 4 tahunan itu tampak bahagia meskipun tanpa seorang teman.

Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah wanita muda itu.

"mama" teriaknya.

Ternyata dia adalah anak wanita berambut pirang itu. Si wanita pirang melambaikan tangannya, membalas sapaan putra tunggalnya itu.

Kemudian, wanita tersebut berdiri dan menghampiri anaknya.

"ayo kita main ail" ajak sang buah hati.

"kau yakin bisa menang dari mama, un?" Tanya si ibu muda tadi—mencolek lembut hidung bangir malaikat kecilnya itu.

"tentu caja" jawabnya mantab.

"baiklah, kita mulai, un!" tiba-tiba saja sang ibu menyipratkan buah hatinya dengan air laut sambil tertawa senang.

"uuhh, mama culang. Kai akan balasc nanti" Bocah bernama Kai itu membalas serangan air ke arah ibunya dengan tawa khas anak-anaknya.

Keduanya tampak bahagia bermain air di pantai, dan tidak menyadari kedatangan seorang pria bersurai raven pendek berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Papa" Kai menghentikan aksinya, ketika melihat sosok sang ayah sedang berdiri tegap di belakang mereka.

Sang ibu juga ikut menghentikan aksinya, dan berbalik badan untuk melihat sosok yang telah memberikan seorang jagoan kecil untuknya.

Bunyi cipratan air terdengar kala wanita tadi menyipratkan air ke arah suaminya hingga membuat jas hitam milik suaminya sedikit basah. "kau menantang ku ya" pria berambut raven itu melepaskan jasnya dan menggulung ke atas kemeja putih dan celana hitam bahannya.

"holleeee, kita main!" seru Kai, ia begitu antusias sekali menyipratkan air ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

Basah kuyup baju-baju yang mereka pakai. Keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan jagoan kecil mereka itu merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas pasir putih seraya mengadahkan kepala mereka ke atas langit senja. Matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi. Namun, tak ada satu di antara mereka yang berniat untuk kembali ke rumah.

"bagaimana dengan rapatnya, un?" Tanya sang blonde, menoleh ke arah sang suami.

"berjalan lancar" jawab sang suami. Wanita bernama Deidara itu kembali mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit. "kapan kau bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, un" gumam sang istri, putra mereka sudah tertidur beralaskan pasir putih sebagai kasur mereka.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir pria tampan itu. Dalam hati, ia sendiri pun juga tidak mau terus-menerus seperti ini, namun apa daya, ada tugas yang harus ia rampungkan saat ini juga.

Keadaan terlalu mendesak, dan itu membuat waktunya begitu sedikit untuk keluarga kecilnya itu.

"bersabarlah, setelah ini kita akan hidup tenang bersama"

"apa itu sebuah janji, un?" Tanya sang istri.

Pria itu mengelus lembut wajah cantik istrinya, "Ya, bunuh aku jika aku tidak menepatinya, Deidara"

"ha'i, tuan weasel! Kau harus menepati janji mu itu. Kalau tidak aku akan melakukan suatu hal yang lebih buruk dari membunuh, un" ancam Deidara (nama wanita itu). Izuna Weasel, selaku suami dari Deidara Weasel tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan ambigu istri tercintanya itu.

"kau akan melakukan apa?"

"meninggalkan mu bersama putra kita, un" jawab Deidara.

Suami-istri itu tertawa bersamaan. Bagi tuan Izuna Weasel ditinggalkan istrinya adalah suatu hal yang menyakitkan dibandingkan harus mati ditangan sang istri. Keduanya pun (dengan putra mereka yang berada di gendongan sang suami) berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang tak jauh dari lokasi pantai. Malam hari pun tiba, terlihat nelayan-nelayan yang baru saja hendak mencari ikan menutup kemungkinan untuk mengakhiri cerita dibagian ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mikazuki ( Pukul 19.05)**_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Seorang guru sejatinya adalah member, tanpa mengharapkan untuk kembali. Bagaikan seorang pahlawan yang berjuang tanpa tanda jasa. Rela menyerahkan hidupnya bukan untuk kebahagiannya sendiri melainkan untuk kebahagian orang lain.

Namun, adakah sosok yang seperti itu? Ada..

Bagi ku, guru kehidupan ku adalah sosok berambut blonde yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasih pertama ku. Hubungan kami sudah berlangsung selama 7 hari lamanya. Masih cukup terbilang seumur jagung, bukan?

Lalu memori ku terdampar saat dimana ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai ku sebagai seorang kekasih.

Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya aku bisa jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Dia yang polos, membua ku merasa seperti seorang yang bodoh jika masih mempertahankan kemunafikan ku.

Kawan, aku adalah seorang yatim-piatu yang ditinggali kekayaan yang melimpah oleh keluarga ku. Kedua orang tua ku sudah lama meninggal, orang yang ku cintai, kakak kandung ku pun juga sudah tiada, sampai saat ini pun aku tidak tahu dimana jasadnya atau mungkin dimana makamnya.

Jujur saja, aku adalah orang yang tidak kenal lelah jika sudah masuk ke dalam lingkup pekerjaan.

Kala itu, Neji Hyuga (sahabat ku) datang dan memperkenalkan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata pada ku. Pemuda itu adalah tunangannya, pemuda bernama Gaara itu menceritakan soal keindahan pantai Mikazuki pada kami.

Bukannya tidak tahu, sebenarnya aku tahu mengenai seluk beluk pulau kecil yang menyimpan berjuta keindahan itu.

Paman ku tinggal di sana, kakak ku pun juga menghilang tanpa jejak di pulau itu.

Awalnya, aku menolak untuk berlibur ke sana.

Namun, entah kenapa hati kecil ku memaksa ku untuk pergi ke pulau itu. Akhirnya, 2 bulan yang lalu aku pun memutuskan untuk berlibur ke sana. Tidak ku nikmati hari pertama ku di Mikazuki, hingga suatu hari datang seorang guru kehidupan ke dalam hidupku.

Usianya 5 tahun di bawah ku, aku pun merasa seperti seorang pedophile jika mengingat perbedaan usia kami.

Namun, usia itu Cuma angka kan?

Ah, tentu saja..

Naruto pun juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. 2 minggu lagi, Naruto akan berangkat ke Kiri untuk melanjutkan sekolah bahari dan perikanannya di sana. Aku tidak bisa menghalanginya, karena aku sendiri pun juga harus kembali ke Suna untuk kembali bekerja.

Tak masalah jika hubungan kami dipisahkan dengan jarak, namun aku janji, setelah dia berhasil menyelesaikan sekolahnya, (kalau bibi Karin mengizinkan) aku akan melamarnya dan membawanya ke Suna.

Sorot matanya yang teduh, membuat ku ingin terus berkubang di dalamnya. Naruto ini sangat pandai membuat orang terdekatnya jatuh hati padanya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya aku terjatuh pada pesonanya.

Rasanya, aku harus menelan ludah ku mengingat bahwa aku pernah bersumpah untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin saja, Sai Shimura akan tertawa mengejek pada ku jika tahu akhirnya aku dan Naruto menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dia pasti akan mengejek ku habis-habisan, dan meminta ku untuk menjilat kembali ludah yang telah ku buang.

Namun aku tidak peduli, toh, aku sudah mengakui kalau aku mencintai Naruto, kan? buktinya kami sudah resmi jadian.

"besok kau pulang kan, Sasuke?" itu suara paman yang ku dengar dari arah dapur. Aku saat ini tengah membaca novel kehidupan milik ku yang belum sempat ku baca.

Ku lihat paman membawa sebuah nampan berisi sepiring kaserol dan segelas air putih, aku yakin, itu pasti untuk ku.

Paman Obito pulang tadi siang, dia masih terlihat kelelahan, namun masih sempat membuatkan ku makan malam.

Paman Obito meletakan nampan itu di atas meja. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan ku, ku lirik sekilas, paman sedang bersiap-siap untuk membaca sebuah buku misteri langganannya. Dia pasti membeli majalah mistis itu di toko Bibi Karin. "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin kau disini, Sasu" kata paman. Apa paman Obito mencoba untuk bersikap manja pada ku?

Oh, No!

Itu tidak mungkin..

"hehehehe, aku hanya bercanda. Maaf tidak bisa menemani mu menghabiskan masa liburan mu" Paman tertawa, sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Ok, baiklah..

Dia mungkin jujur, karena tidak mendapati respon dari ku jadi dia mengatakan bahwa ia Cuma bercanda mengatakan hal itu.

"apa paman akan mengantar ku besok?" Tanya ku. Paman menaikan satu alisnya, dan ku dapati anggukan darinya. "habiskanlah makan malam mu, aku dengar dari Naru-chan kau selalu memakan mie instan. Itu tidak baik" oceh paman. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makan malam ku dan membiarkan paman focus dengan bacaan absurd nya itu.

_**End Of Sasuke's POV**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(A/N : hii readers.. maaf telat.. di chapter ini kayaknya makin tambah absurd deh ceritanya. Saran nya dong readers, please *kedip-kedip*. Eh, masih ada yang gak ngerti sama cerita ini? coba baca pelan-pelan, jangan buru-buru. Dan, soal Naik Rating. Hmm, boleh juga.. menurut Readers gimana? Ditunggu advice nya juga buat review yang kemarin, pertanyaan akan terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter..sekian dan terimakasih..)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? **


End file.
